Gara gara Pulsa
by Plovercrest
Summary: Pulsa, menjadi penghambat bagi hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia. Kok bisa-bisanya benda mati yang samasekali gak ada wujudnya itu bisa menjadi penghambat mereka? OOC, humor garing, Don't like don't read.


**~Gara-gara Pulsa~**

**~Genre: Humor, Parody~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

**~WARNING: OOC, penyiksaan karakter, alur gak jelas, humor makin ke bawah makin garing. Harap jangan dibaca jika Anda tidak mau~**

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ichigo, adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang sekarang sedang giat-giatnya menimba air di sumur, maksudnya, menimba ilmu di Amerika. Mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah di negara tetangganya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang hanya sekedar diterima dengan anggukan kepala, tetapi oleh mata berbinar-binar dan dengan 'wah!'-nya. Memang, Kurosaki Ichigo ini adalah anak yang dinilai cukup pintar oleh gurunya di sekolah dulu. Pintar menabung, pintar mengisi teka-teki silang di koran hari Minggu, dan pintar sekali merobek kertas dalam satu detik.<p>

Bahkan orangtuanya sangat bangga terhadapnya. Mereka tidak menyesal walaupun anak mereka mempunyai warna rambut yang sedikit 'menggelitik', dan tampang wajah yang seram kayak abis diaspal. Begitu pula dengan Ichigo, tidak pernah khawatir tentang bentuk ataupun rupa wajahnya.

"Kangen rumah nih," gerutu Ichigo sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di tas. Tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang dijelaskan dosen di depan termasuk ke dalam 'mengancam nyawanya'. Kangen rumah yang dimaksud Ichigo di sini bukanlah karena ranjangnya yang empuk, udaranya yang sejuk-sejuk-hangat, juga nasi goreng enak buatan ibunya. Tetapi, ia kangen kepada sang pacar. Sang pacar yang juga tengah menjalani kuliah di Jepang, kota asalnya.

Kuchiki Rukia, itu namanya. Ichigo terus-terusan mengucapkan nama itu di dalam benaknya kayak lagi mau menjampe sang dosen _killer_. Siapa tahu kalau Ichigo terus mengkomat-kamitkan nama Rukia, dosen yang kayak babon itu bisa berubah jadi pacarnya. Khayalan yang amat tinggi.

Kalau bisa dibilang, hubungan mereka ini disebut dengan LDR. Atau kepanjangan dari, _Long Distance Relationship_. Metode pacaran dengan cara LDR ini samasekali bukan hal yang menarik untuk dicoba. Ichigo selalu kewalahan untuk menghubungi Rukia karena terkadang sinyalnya suka terganggu. Metode ini juga untung-untungan. Kalau untung bisa menghubungi pacarnya tanpa ada gangguan yah untung. Kalau untung ternyata diputusin yah kepala buntung. Tapi, Ichigo bukanlah tipe cowok yang mudah menyerah. Setiap hari ia selalu menghubungi pacarnya lewat apa saja yang bisa ia gunakan. Termasuk menggunakan sepatu orang lain kalau ponselnya lagi gak ada pulsa.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang pulsa, Rukia ini agak cukup unik dengan dua patah kata itu. Menurut kabar yang beredar dari mantan-mantannya Rukia yang—tentu saja—pernah jadi pacarnya, Ichigo jadi penasaran alasan kenapa mereka itu bisa diputusin—atau bahasa gaulnya sih dipegatin—sama Rukia.

"Kaien, lo dulu pernah pacaran sama Rukia, kan? Alasan diputusinnya kenapa?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Iya," Kaien mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadiannya dulu saat ia masih berpacaran dengan Rukia. Maen perosotan bareng-bareng, makan duren montok saling suap-suapan, dan saling berkejar-kejaran kayak di film India dengan _slow-motion_ tentunya. "Alasannya tuh," lalu Kaien pun mulai bercerita.

"Dahulu kala, ada seorang putri yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Ia merupakan putri tercantik di dunia, sayangnya sifatnya tidak mendukung kecantikan itu, lalu..."

"Woi! Gue bukan nyuruh lo ngedongeng! Tapi buat nyeritain kenapa lo pegat sama Rukia dulu!" bentak Ichigo frustasi sambil menggelepak kepala Kaien dengan kamus bahasa Amerika. Kepala cowok yang hampir mirip kayak milik Ichigo itu langsung miring ke kanan.

"Kan gue pengen jadi guru TK nanti, jadi harus pinter-pinter ngedongeng dong," Kaien membela dirinya sendiri. Ichigo hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hah? Lo jauh-jauh kuliah di sini cuma pengen jadi guru? Hahaha!" Ichigo langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai burung di udara kehabisan oksigen. Kaien yang merasa terejek balas bertanya.

"Emang lo mau jadi apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Jadi _office boy_ di Mal Kelapa Gading."

Preeet.

Setelah akhirnya waktu mereka terbuang-buang hanya karena saling mengejek, Ichigo segera mendesak Kaien untuk cepat-cepat bercerita karena ia sudah penasaran.

**Flashback**

"Kaien, kayaknya sekarang kita putus aja, ya," kata Rukia dengan wajah sedikit muram. Menatap tangannya yang saling digenggam satu sama lain. Cowok berambut hitam itu langsung melotot kaget.

"Apa? Jadi selama ini kamu gak pernah bales sms aku, gak pernah nelpon aku, kamu langsung minta putus?" tanya Kaien dengan dramatisirnya. Saat itu juga aura di sekitar langsung berubah menjadi 0 derajat celcius. Hujan turun dengan deras dari luar kafe yang mereka tempati sekarang.

"Aku gak punya pulsa!" teriak Rukia sambil berlari ke tengah hujan. Sayup-sayup dari jauh terdengar orang saling berbisik. "Korban iklan, korban iklan."

"Itu karena kamu sms aku terus, pulsaku jadi habis! Jadinya aku dimarahin sama ibuku!" bentak Rukia di tengah hujan. Orang-orang—yang tidak beruntung melihat adegan itu—langsung menyanyi layaknya koor yang kompak. Ikut kecewa atas putusnya hubungan Kaien dan Rukia yang sudah berjalan cukup lancar akhir-akhir ini, hanya saja, diberhentikan oleh pulsa yang habis.

**Flashback off**

"Begitu deh ceritanya," ujar Kaien sedikit sedih ketika kenangan masa lalunya yang pahit itu harus diungkapkan lagi kepada sahabatnya yang sekarang tengah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis unik itu.

"Putus gara-gara pulsa? Huahahaha! Ups, maaf." Inilah uniknya sang Kuchiki itu. Kisah putus cinta yang seharusnya pahit, sedih, dan galau, malah diwarnai oleh tawa bahenol dari Ichigo. Memang sih, kisah putusnya gak elit banget. Seharusnya putus karena ada pihak ketiga, atau ada yang selingkuh, tapi kisah Kaien dan Rukia ini patut diberi piala Oscar.

Setelah mendengar berita itu, Ichigo masih tidak bisa berhenti tertawa saat di tengah perjalanannya pulang ke apartemen. Ia lalu mencari-cari informasi lagi kepada mantan Rukia yang untungnya masih mau menceritakan kisah pahitnya kepada pria berambut oranye ini. Dan lucunya, hampir semua alasan yang Ichigo dengar, pasti gara-gara pulsa habis.

"Apakah Rukia sesadis itu?" gumam Ichigo mulai mempertanyakannya lebih dalam tanpa ada yang menjawab. Lama kelamaan informasi itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Saat mandi, saat makan, saat _buang sial_ (baca: BAB), bahkan sebelum tidur. Ichigo jadi sedikit 'berkutik' karena info itu. Harap bedakan antara 'berkutik' dengan 'berkutil'. Bedanya itu jauh sekali, bagaikan Batman dan manusia kampret.

Jadi, sesudah berita mengenaskan tentang _sifat asli_ Rukia itu, hampir setiap hari Ichigo akan membelikan pulsa untuk pacar tersayangnya. Ia tidak mau jadi korban keenam atas tragedi putusnya hubungan mereka hanya karena pihak ketiga yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah seonggok pulsa. Apakah Ichigo yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya? Apakah ini hari terakhir hubungan antara seorang Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia? Saksikan setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini. *Keseringan nonton TV nih*

Tetapi, itu benar-benar terjadi. Akhir-akhir ini Rukia jarang, atau bahkan tidak pernah membalas sms Ichigo. Teleponnya juga gak diangkat. Ingin _chatting_ lewat laptop juga Rukia gak _online_. Jantung Ichigo bener-bener berdegup kencang lebih daripada saat ia ingin dicium sapi. Hal ini membuatnya _down_, turun terjun ke bawah dari apartemennya yang ada di lantai sebelas. Eh, gak seekstrem itu sih.

(*)(*)(*)

Esok harinya, Ichigo segera memberitaikan, maksudnya, memberitakan tentang kejadian aneh bin ajaib ini pada teman-teman dekatnya. Mereka dengan antusiasnya mendengarkan curhatan Ichigo, dan salah satu darinya memberikan pendapat.

"Kayaknya dia lagi sibuk deh."

"Gak mungkin," Ichigo membantah dengan muka sotoy. "Kemarin-kemarin yang lalu dia masih bales kok. Biasa-biasa aja. Gak ada pemberitahian, eh maksudnya, pemberitahuan kalau bentar lagi dia akan sibuk atau enggak."

Teman-temannya cuma bisa sok manggut-manggut supaya kelihatan simpati, padahal dalem hati bilang, 'kasian deh lo!'. Macarin Rukia itu gak gampang, tapi entah kenapa Ichigo yang memang lagi tergila-gila sama sang gadis mungil tersebut, nekat ngambil mati dan nekat mendapat gelar 'diputusin sama cewek yang lebih memilih sayang pulsa daripada pacarnya sendiri'.

"Gue jadi pengen pulang. Gue pengen ngeliat keadaannya," ujar Ichigo dengan wajah tertunduk. Salah satu temannya menepuk bahu Ichigo seperti mengatakan 'sabar ya'.

"Lo bunuh satu warga di sini. Kan nanti lo dideportasi, trus bisa ketemu dia deh."

"Gila," komentar Ichigo dengan singkat, padat, jelas, dan penuh penekanan. "Gue nanti masuk penjara gimana? Masa anak teladan kayak gini bisa masuk penjara."

"Itu sih derita lo, masalah lo, urusan lo." Seketika itu, teman-teman Ichigo mentertawainya serempak. Cowok berperawakan tinggi itu cuma bisa manyun-manyun mau nyium ikan ko'i. Awalnya Ichigo berharap teman-temannya bisa memberikan solusi yang bagus untuknya, dan sekalian menghibur hatinya yang sedang pecah sepecah-pecahnya. Tetapi, mereka dengan biadab dan tidak berkeperimanusiaannya mentertawai Ichigo seakan ia adalah badut Ancol yang nyasar. Dunia memang kejam.

Esok harinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Rukia dan Ichigo samasekali tidak mengobrol. Tidak saling mengontak satu sama lain. Dan ini semakin membuat Ichigo kesal. Matanya merah, rambutnya berantakan kayak pohon kelapa, dan hidungnya berlobang dua. Pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh terus melintas di kepalanya seperti, "Kenapa Rukia gak ngebales sms gue lagi?" "Kenapa Rukia gak mau ngangkat telepon?" "Kenapa tabungan gue tinggal segini!" Yang terakhir itu kayaknya bisa gue jawab, itu karena lo beliin pulsa terus buat Rukia!

"Jadi, apa yang harus gue lakukan?" Ichigo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan menatap langit-langit kamar apartemennya yang cukup luas. Pilihannya ada tiga. Pertama, lakukan seperti apa yang dikatakan teman—sesatmu—tadi. Kedua, meminta ijin pada dosen untuk mengambil cuti dan pulang ke Karakura. Ketiga, minum Baygon secara diam-diam supaya gak ada yang mengetahui. Aha! Lampu bohlam menyala dengan terang di atas kepala oranyenya. Ichigo tidak akan memilih yang ketiga!

Kalau Ichigo terus-terusan beliin pulsa buat Rukia, dia nanti malah melarat di tengah jalan minta recehan buat makan sehari-hari. Rugi juga, soalnya udah hampir setiap hari ia beliin pulsa, tapi Rukia gak pernah bales. Nah lho? Apa yang terjadi?

"Minta restu Dewi Fortuna," usul salah satu teman Ichigo yang masih aja memberikan opini gak jelas.

"Nanti gue minta restu Mbokmu!" bentak Ichigo kesal. "Apa gue bener-bener harus meminta ijin sama dosen?"

"Jangan," sergah Kaien, teman Ichigo yang paling baik juga yang paling polos. "Nanti lo ketinggalan pelajarannya. Lo sendiri udah tau kan? Susahnya setengah mampus!"

Ichigo terlihat memikirkan kalimat Kaien dengan baik-baik. "Hmm, lo bener juga ya. Tapi, kalau begini terus gue juga jadi gak konsentrasi di kelas! Sama aja boong!"

"He, gue kasih tau ya. Lo tuh jangan terlalu konsentrasi. Nanti malah jadi konsen makan terasi. Lo gak mau kan mati gara-gara makan terasi terlalu banyak? Gak elit, bro!"

Ichigo dan Kaien mengerutkan alisnya bersamaan mendengar ocehan temannya yang gak jelas lagi. "Jangan bilang lo udah pernah nyobain terasi."

Akhirnya, bermodal nekat dan wajah memelas ala Kurosaki Ichigo, ia meminta ijin kepada sang dosen untuk mengijinkannya pulang ke negara asal. Alasannya sih, ingin menjenguk neneknya yang sakit dan hampir meninggal. Sang dosen pun terjebak oleh cerita bual milik Ichigo dan memperbolehkannya untuk pulang. Teman-temannya saling berbisik dan sedikit mencemooh. "Punya nenek aja enggak lo!"

(*)(*)(*)

Berjam-jam duduk di pesawat, membuat Ichigo terkena _jetlag_. Jalan serong-kanan-serong-kiri emang udah biasa baginya yang terus bulak-balik pulang-pergi Amerika-Jepang, cuma buat memberikan oleh-oleh untuk keluarganya, atau hanya sekedar bertemu dengan Rukia. Dan itulah yang akan dilakukannya sekarang.

Tapi, pertama ia harus mengunjungi rumahnya terlebih dahulu. Ibunya dengan tampang kaget menyambut Ichigo yang bawa koper berat kayak kuli bangunan.

"Ichigo, kok sudah pulang? Ada apa?" tanya Masaki khawatir. Ichigo cuma menggeleng lemas, seakan seluruh energinya tersedot keluar hanya karena perpindahan cuaca yang mendadak. Isshin, ayahnya yang superaktif itu, langsung menyambut Ichigo dengan tendangan spektakulernya. Untung Ichigo masih mempunyai sedikit tenaga hanya untuk menghindar dari orang gila itu, sehingga kaki sang ayah menancap dengan indah di tembok seperti sebuah _dart_.

"Aku meminta ijin sama dosen untuk pulang. Karena, ingin menemui Rukia," kata Ichigo datar. Masaki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Rukia baru saja datang ke sini tadi, 2 jam sebelum kamu datang."

"Hah? Trus, trus, dia di mana sekarang?" mata Ichigo yang awalnya tinggal segaris tipis langsung melek seger karena Extra Joss. Ia bertanya dengan antusias sampai-sampai bola matanya bisa keluar dari tempat.

"Ibu tidak tahu, memangnya ibu memata-matai dia?"

"Oh, lalu dia tadi ngapain ke sini?"

"Hmm, hanya ingin menjenguk kami, dan memberikan makanan kecil kepada adik-adikmu," ucap Masaki sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa. Isshin layaknya seorang ayah yang kuat, bangkit dari keterpurukannya dengan kaki yang menancap di tembok.

"Wah! Kau sudah bisa menghindari tendangan super ayah! Sekarang rasakan yang ini!" Isshin lalu meloncat dengan anggun seperti balerina, untuk menghantam Ichigo yang kedua kalinya ini.

"Berisik!" bentak Ichigo tak kalah seramnya. Bajunya udah acak-kadut jadi kayak gembel. Isshin langsung bungkam mendengar bentakan putra sulungnya.

"Oh, kau bahkan sudah bisa membentak ayah, ya? Baiklah, sekarang—"

Tanpa basa-basi Ichigo segera meninju ayahnya sendiri dan menguncinya di gudang. Ia menepuk-nepukkan tangannya. "Nah, selesai," ucapnya tanpa dosa dan pergi dari rumah untuk segera mencari Rukia.

Saat di tengah perjalanan, dengan bajunya yang robek-robek, sedikit memperlihatkan tubuh Ichigo yang kayak lutung. Dan itu sempat mengundang beberapa siulan dari para waria yang lagi ngecrek-ngecrek.

"Huo! Kenapa banci dari Taman Lawang bisa ada di sini?" tanya Ichigo heboh sendiri. Saat menyadari bajunya yang kurang bahan, ia cepat-cepat kabur dari sana sebelum marabahaya yang lebih bahaya dari tsunami atau pun gempa bumi datang kepadanya.

Dengan paniknya, Ichigo segera mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Rukia dan terus memanggil namanya. Tetangga sebelah sempat terganggu karena bunyi ketukan pintu yang terlalu keras, sehingga melempari Ichigo dengan pisau dapur. Saat pintu dibuka.

"Rukia?" tanya Ichigo bingung melihat seorang nenek-nenek kecil dan pendek menyambut kedatangannya. Saat ia melihat ke sebuah slogan kecil yang dipasang di atas rumah itu, kakinya langsung lemes.

_PIJIT DENGAN HARGA PALING MURAH, MANJUR DAN BERKHASIAT._

"Salah alamat," gumam Ichigo dengan muka polos. Saat itu juga beberapa orang saling berlomba-lomba kentut untuk memeriahkan kesialan Ichigo hari ini. Seluruh terompet-terompet berbunyi dengan lantang, drum saling berdentum. Ternyata lagi ada karnaval sekarang. Lagunya Ayu Shin Ting yang berjudul 'Di mana, di mana' itu langsung bergema dari jauh.

Berlari dan berlari, itu yang terus dilakukan Ichigo untuk mencari Rukia di seantero Karakura ini. Kaki buntung gak masalah, asal jangan sampe cinta putus.

Akhirnya, setelah lagu 'Di mana, di mana' itu sudah selesai, Ichigo sampai di rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Ia mengetuk dengan pelan dan pintu pun dibuka dengan pelan juga. Sampai-sampai degup jantung Ichigo jadi pelan. Sudah mendekati kematiannya dengan perlahan. *Weleh!*

"Permisi, Tante," sapa Ichigo dengan sopannya walaupun bajunya tidak memberikan kesopanan pada ibu Rukia ini. "Rukia-nya ada?"

Hisana melongo sebentar sebelum menjawab. Apa ini mimpi? Sejak kapan cowok gembel ini mengenal Rukia? Dari mana mahkluk berkaki dua ini berasal? Tetapi setelah melihat rambut jabrik Ichigo yang mencolok, Hisana mengetahuinya kalau itu pacar Rukia. Tapi, seingat Hisana ia tidak segembel ini.

"Ah, Ichigo-kun. Silakan masuk," Hisana menyambut Ichigo dengan sopan juga. Ichigo sambil setengah-membungkuk-setengah-nyengir-kuda-setengah-encok, masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Kuchiki itu. Ia baru sadar kalau pakaiannya sedikit mengundang nafsu birahi para hantu yang—siapa tahu—lagi berkeliaran di sini. Ichigo langsung bilang 'gak apa-apa, gak apa-apa, hantu juga pada takut sama gue.' Tapi lain lagi urusannya kalau yang melihat itu ayahnya Rukia. Ichigo pasti akan langsung bilang gini dalam hatinya 'ampuni gue, ampuni gue sebagai gembel melarat ini. Asal jangan pisahin gue dari anak lo.'

Setelah Hisana memanggil putri semata wayangnya itu, Rukia datang ke tempat Ichigo sedang duduk sekarang. Tentu saja mata violet itu melebar sempurna melihat sang pacar dengan wajah memelas dan tubuh kayak lutung kesasar.

"Ichigo! Kok bisa ada di sini?" tanya Rukia langsung menghampiri pacarnya itu dan memeluknya. Tak disangka-sangka kalau Hisana dan Byakuya mengintip dari luar.

"Aku, aku mau nemuin kamu, soalnya...," ujar Ichigo agak gugup ingin mengatakan apa. Malu-maluin banget kalau alasannya ada di sini cuma karena pengen ngecek pulsa Rukia masih ada apa enggak. Trus abis itu balik lagi ke Amerika. Bisa-bisa langsung dipegatin saat itu juga. Bahkan nyawanya pun bisa langsung diputusin.

"Waaah! Kamu co cwit bangeet!" ujar Rukia manja sambil memeluk Ichigo lebih erat lagi. "Jauh-jauh dari Amerika cuma pengen nemuin aku. Gak buntung emang aku pacaran sama kamu, Ichigo."

Nah, lho? Bagaimana ini? Ichigo dilanda kebingungan. Topik ini seharusnya ke masalah pulsa, bukan ke masalah so sweet atau enggaknya. Mendingan mati dalam dekapan sang pacar daripada mati disambit pacar. Akhirnya, walaupun sedikit malu-malu karena pantatnya berlobang satu *lah emang iya kali* Ichigo pun memberanikan dirinya untuk unjuk tangan.

"Rukia, sebenernya gini, aku kan udah ngirimin kamu pulsa terus. Nyampe gak sih di ponsel kamu?"

"Hah? Ngirim pulsa?" Rukia cengo sebentar. Keheningan melanda mereka. Saking bosennya karena Rukia gak jawab-jawab, Ichigo pun melakukan hal yang paling manusiawi di rumah Kuchiki ini. Yaitu mengupil.

"Oh iya!" Rukia akhirnya terlonjak. Ia berlari ke kamarnya dan kembali lagi dengan benda berwarna hitam di tangan mungilnya.

"Aku baru beli ponsel baru sebenernya," jelas Rukia sambil memamerkan ponsel barunya yang mempunyai merek Nokia. Nikah Ogah Kawin Iya-Iya Aja.

"Be—beli ponsel baru? Te—terus..."

"Oh iya, aku lupa nyimpen nomor kamu. Jadinya kemaren-kemaren gak sempet sms deh. Ehehe," Rukia tertawa tanpa dosanya. Ichigo bahkan udah gak punya tenaga lagi untuk membuang upilnya jauh-jauh. Rasanya seluruh dunia terpecah belah.

"Ja—jadi, selama ini aku ngirim pulsanya ke siapa?" tanya Ichigo, bego sendiri. Seharusnya bego tuh bagi-bagi, jangan nikmatin sendiri aja. Huehehe.

"Eh, aku gak tahu. Baik banget deh kamu mau ngirimin aku pulsa," Rukia tersenyum senang lagi. Tapi senyuman gadisnya itu samasekali tidak bisa membuat Ichigo berbunga-bunga. Ichigo gondok tujuhperdelapan modar. Satuperdelapan lagi ia akan benar-benar berakhir.

"Ichigo?" tanya Rukia bingung melihat wajah Ichigo langsung pucat pasi.

Ichigo menjawab dengan tawa pasrah. "Ehhhehhe, aku mau ke toilet dulu ya, pengen minum Baygon."

Seperti apa pun rupa pacarnya, minumnya Baygon.

(*)(*)(*)

Akhirnya Ichigo pulang kembali ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Teman-temannya yang sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahui bagaimana nasib kawan seperjuangannya ini, langsung berkumpul-ria di kamar apartemennya.

"Gimana jadinya, nih? Pasti _good-news_ dong. Iya enggak?"

Ichigo menggeleng dengan lemas setelah kejadian hari-hari kemarin menimpahnya. Sekarang rasanya ia pengen makan bantal. Teman-temannya langsung kaget tidak percaya, seakan Michael Jackson baru bangkit dari kuburnya dan mulai bergabung dengan Kuburan Band.

"Hah? Kenapa geleng-geleng? Pasti _bad-news_ nih!" seru temannya.

"Bukan," akhirnya Ichigo bersuara. Tapi wajahnya kayak kancut robek. "Sebenernya hubungan gue sama Rukia baik-baik aja sih. Kemaren sempet ketemu dan peluk-pelukkan. Kita masih nyambung, _of course_," Ichigo menjelaskan dengan datar. Tidak senang juga tidak sedih. Teman-temannya langsung cuit-cuitan kayak burung pipit abis dijepret mulutnya.

"Trus, kenapa lo keliatan sedih gitu?" tanya Kaien. Merasa ada yang aneh di wajah Ichigo saat ia selesai bercerita. Kemungkinan besar pasti masalah pulsa.

"Masalahnya, hiks," Ichigo menyedot ingus. Mereka saling memfokuskan diri masing-masing untuk mendengar cerita Ichigo yang langka ini. Baru kali ini ada manusia yang mau mengorbankan waktunya, bulak-balik antarnegara cuma pengen ketemu pacarnya. Patut ditraktir makan angin. "Hidup gue dalam bahaya."

"Waaaah," teman-teman Ichigo bersenandung lagi. Mereka dengan lebaynya menutup wajah masing-masing kayak baru pernah ngeliat cewek bugil. "Emangnya kenapa? Si Rukia bakal ngebunuh kalau lo gak ngirimin dia pulsa terus?"

"Bukan," Ichigo menggeleng lagi. "Masalahnya, gara-gara gue salah kirim pulsa..." Ichigo memberhentikan omongannya untuk sejenak. "Hidup gue jadi dikejar-kejar terus sama banci."

Hening.

Beberapa detik kemudian saat teman-teman Ichigo sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampe ada yang kesedek. Ichigo hanya bisa memanyunkan mulutnya, berharap Dewa Zeus ada di pihaknya dan segera menyetrum mereka dengan tegangan listrik tingkat tinggi, dan merubah mereka jadi bule panggang. Sungguh ironis kisahnya.

Seiring hari berlalu, teman-teman Ichigo terus menerus mengunjunginya. Awalnya Ichigo berpikir 'wah, mereka bae-bae juga ya, udah mau perhatian ke gue'. Udah kesemsem aja tuh anak. Eh, ternyata, mereka mengirimkan rangkaian bunga berwarna-warni dan surat-surat kecil, yang kira-kira bertuliskan seperti ini;

_TURUT BERDUKA CITA ATAS TERGANGGUNYA JIWA DAN RAGA KUROSAKI ICHIGO KARENA SALAH KIRIM PULSA. SEMOGA ENGKAU SELALU TENANG DI SANA. KAMI TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELUPAKANMU, PREN._

Ichigo hanya bisa meremas kertas itu erat-erat, menggigit habis seluruh rangkaian bunganya, dan mengumpat keras-keras.

"Kampret sekampret kampretnya!"

**~OWARI~**

* * *

><p>Garing, iya Shizu tau. Terlalu formal, iya Shizu tau. Biarkan saia nangis kejer dulu... Nah udah.<p>

Huo! Untung saia udah wanti-wanti di atas kalo humornya makin ke bawah makin garing. Pertama Shizu mau minta maap sedalam-dalamnya jikalau fic ini kurang menghibur, atau malah gak menghibur samasekali. Shizu gak bisa memunculkan konflik yang hiperbola, hingga benar-benar bisa membuat Readers sekalian tertawa, tapi hanya segini yang bisa Shizu lakukan. *Nangis kejer lagi*

Yah, sekali-sekali pengen mencoba untuk menulis fic humor, karena emang kelemahan saia di humor. Dan ini lagi giat-giatnya mencoba untuk dikembangkan, ehehe. Sekali lagi maaf kalau jadi _down_ banget. Awal-awalnya sih Shizu masih bisa ketawa, tapi pas makin ke bawah, lumayan garing juga. Bagaimana menurut Kalian?

Jadi, bersediakah Anda-anda sekalian untuk me-Review? Semua komentar diterima kok. Maklum, lagi belajar nulis fic humor, huehehe. Terakhir, Shizu ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya sudah bersedia untuk membaca fic ini. Dan sampai jumpa~!


End file.
